To Cherish A Day
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Dimitri is a rich business owner and is with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AH -Contest entry-
1. Prologue

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D  
**

**Universe: All Human  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot. LFMH-A VA Lovers Group made the cover and banner. Richelle Mead is the wonderful person who owns Vampire Academy and its Characters etc.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**RPOV (Three years ago)**

I set the money on the counter as the young girl, who couldn't be older than 20, asked for it. I was purchasing a new outfit for my party tonight. It was a huge one that the whole school comes to every year… even the people who don't know that I even exist, or who doesn't like me… like Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri is one of the most popular kids in our school, even though he is very secretive and dark.

He is also one of the most-correction- _is_ the sexiest guy everyone has ever seen.

Sadly he never comes to my parties.

"Rose!" I heard my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, shriek as I answered the cell phone.

"Yes, Liss?"

"I need your help! I don't know what to wear to your party tonight! You have to come over and get ready with me!"

"Ok, Liss. Calm down. I'll be there in an hour." I reassured her.

"Fine, hurry please!" She sing-songed than hung up.

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

I pulled my Porsche into Lissa's driveway, and cut the engine. I swung my keys around my finger and held my bag of supplies/outfits needed, while my heels clacked as I walked towards her door.

Lissa appeared in the doorway of the front wooden door before I could even push the doorbell.

"Rose!" She squealed and dragged me into her house by my arm.

"Hi," I smiled.

Soon after that we worked on our hair, make-up, dresses, shoes, and accessories.

* * *

I was wearing a black, sequined dress, with red high heels. I also had blood red lipstick on and my eyes were coated with black eyeliner and silver eye shadow.

The black sequined bracelet was wrapped around my wrist that was holding my silver clutch. My black hoop earrings dangled from my ears. **(Pic on profile)**

Lissa was wearing a light pink dress with silver/black heels. She had on pink eye shadow and lip gloss. The jewelry Liss had was a light pink bracelet and earrings that matched her dress, black and silver bangles, and a white with black heart necklace. **(Pic on profile)**

Both of our hair was curled into soft ringlets.

We had 30 minutes until the party started, so we set up the music, snacks, refreshments, and moved the furniture to make a dance floor.

* * *

Finally, people started to arrive. By the time it was an hour into the party, the rooms were full. The only rules I had was that no one… and I mean no one is allowed in my room. I don't want people hooking up on my bed, the place where I sleep, that's just… gross.

The song "One More Night" by Maroon 5 was blasting through the huge speakers that Liss and I set up.

"Hey," I spun around.

"Hey," I smiled at Mason, my friend since the second grade.

"I-I was wondering… would you want to dance with me? I mean a-as friends." He stuttered, obviously nervous.

I giggled slightly at his nervousness, but once his face fell, I realized he had taken it the wrong way.

"No, Mase! I'm not laughing at you. I was laughing that you were stuttering… it's cute. I would love to dance with you… as friends." I added at the end to make him a little more comfortable, but also because I only liked him as a friend, nothing else.

After seven dances with Mason and three with Lissa, I needed a drink.

"No," I stopped outside of the white swinging door that led to the kitchen. The voice was low and accented.

"Why not?" It was a high pitch whiny sound… Avery.

"Because, you cheated on me!" After that, I knew who's voice it was… it was Dimitri's.

I didn't think he would show, considering he has never in the past, and even though I am very popular, he probably doesn't even know I exist.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I stumbled as someone bumped into me. I looked up.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's okay." I told him.

"Come here." He grabbed my hand and I followed him. We danced to a few songs, and I soon found myself laying on my bed him on top of me. We were both a little intoxicated so we were both a little unfocused.

One thing led to another and our clothing came off.

After it was over I realized something… I slept with Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

**So how is it? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? This is the prologue, and I was considering making a one-shot but I really wanted to do a story, so I set my creative mind to work and ta-da! Here it is!**

**Review please! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	2. Chapter 1: Baby & Remember

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Universe: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot. LFMH-A VA Lovers Group made the cover and banner. Richelle Mead is the wonderful person who owns Vampire Academy and its Characters etc.**

**20 reviews! WOW! Thank you so much to everyone who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! It means so much!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**RPOV (THREE YEARS AGO)**

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed as she moved the wand connected to the ultra-sound machine. Today I found out the gender of my baby. My baby that's going to grow up with no father. I was so stupid, to do what I did. Even though I loved him, he didn't even notice who I was. He took advantage of me. Both of us being intoxicated wasn't an excuse for what we did, and the result of it.

"Thank you," I mumbled to her, tears in my eyes. Just because I didn't intend for this to happen, I still loved the baby girl in my tummy.

The doctor smiled, "I'll see you back next month for your check-up."

I nodded, whipped the guck of my stomach and walked out the door after making the next appointment.

* * *

**RPOV (THREE YEARS AGO)**

"It's a girl!" I was panting like I ran over three miles. I guess you should expect that though, since I was in labor for eight hours… my friends and family were the only people here to support me. My baby girl would probably grow up not ever knowing her father… that was the sad part.

Just nine months ago I had slept with Dimitri, that was one of the best days of my life, but also the worst. After it, I thought he would do _something_. Well, he did… but it wasn't what I expected. Dimitri just grabbed his belongengs and left.

They handed me my baby to hold.

She was beautiful.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked.

"Emily. Emily Anya Czarina Hathaway Belikov."

* * *

**DPOV (PRESENT TIME)**

I was going to propose to Tasha. We fit together, we have been friends since Pre-K, so why not?

I remember three years ago… that night at the party, with that girl. I can't remember who she is though. I wish I could remember… but I can't.

"Hey, baby." Tasha came up behind me.

"Hey, love." She kissed me.

"I got called into work."

"Ok," I said, "Be safe,"

She kissed me once more, before walking out the front door.

* * *

**RPOV (PRESENT TIME)**

It was the end of August, and my beautiful baby girl, Emily, was starting to talk more and more.

"Mama, look!" I turned around and saw Emily holding a flower, smiling. We were outside in our backyard, and I guess she pulled one of my flowers.

"It's beautiful baby. But you're even more beautiful." She smiled, her small; pearly teeth shinning bright, along with her chocolate brown eyes. Her features were all of him. The only thing of me she had was her nose and lips. I smiled to her.

"How about we go to the park." I smiled to her.

"Yes, please, Mama." I picked her up and carried her towards the front gate. The park was just two minutes away, so it wasn't long before I was pushing her on the swings.

Her laugh brightened my world. Emily was the best thing in the world, and I wouldn't trade her for anything.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can I go play on the play set?" I smiled, I could never say no to her.

"Sure," She giggled and ran off towards the play set. I sat on one of the benches, watching her.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting and Emily was ready to go.

She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, and I held her close.

"Mama?" She mumbled.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Why don't I have a daddy? All the other kids at the park had their daddy's and mommy's with them." I could hear the waver in her voice, letting me know she was about to cry.

"Daddy had something important to do. He had to leave." I lied. I couldn't tell her that he didn't even know she was here.

"Does he love me?"

"Of course, Angel. Daddy loves you so, so much, even though he isn't here right now." I felt her nod, and relax a little. It broke my heart, knowing someday I would have to tell her the truth.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But I will update either today or tomorrow! And I thought it was a good place to stop. The POV's that have a time that does not say PRESENT TIME are flashbacks.**

**And I know Emily's name is very long… but I couldn't decide between Anya and Czarina so I chose both. By the way they are both Russian Names.**

**Review please! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	3. Chapter 2: Work & Party

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Universe: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot. LFMH-A VA Lovers Group made the cover and banner. Richelle Mead is the wonderful person who owns Vampire Academy and its Characters etc.**

**The response I got for the last chapter was amazing! WOW! Thank you so much to everyone who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! It means so much!**

**This story is probably going to be a short story… fifteen chapters at the most, seven at the least.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**DPOV**

I sighed. I haven't been getting any sleep due to the memories of the girl and what happened a few years ago. I don't know why the memories came up all of a sudden… but I do know that they are keeping me awake at night, and distracting me from work.

"Ashley, please bring me Mr. Hemming's file." I told my secretary through the speaker I had.

"Of course, Mr. Belikov." Ashley has been working for me for about one and a half years now. Her fiancé stops in sometimes and brings everyone lunch… really nice guy.

My door opened and Ashley walked over to me and placed the file gently on my desk. I looked up at her from where I had buried my head in my hands.

"Anything else, Mr. Belikov?"

"No, thank you Ashley."

"You're Welcome."

She walked out of the door.

I owned a Private Investigating company and Mr. Hemming was one of the people that requested a P.I.

Looking through his file I found that he wanted a P.I to spy on his wife because he believes that she is cheating on him.

I grabbed my phone and dialed one of my P.I's… who also happens to be one of my best friends.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Christian, it's me."

"Hey man, what's up?" He said.

"I need you to work on a case for me…" I explained the details for him and he agreed.

"So I am having a Christmas party this weekend, do you and Tasha wanna come? Lissa invited her best friend, so it will be her, us, and you guys." It's a week before Christmas and this is an annual thing. But each time Lissa's friend couldn't make it… I don't know why though. Lissa has been dating Christian for two years, she is a really nice girl, not to mention pretty… but she is not my type. And I would never take another man's girl. And I already have Tasha.

"Sure, we will be there." I responded. We talked for a little more then hung up.

Now I have to add a party to my long list of things… great.

* * *

**DPOV (Weekend)**

I pulled my car into Christian's driveway and got out. Tasha walked beside me as I walked towards the door.

"Hi," Christian pulled me into a manly hug, while Tasha pulled Lissa into a tight hug.

"Hi!" Tasha squealed. I flinched slightly. Sometimes Tasha is _very _loud and _very_ obnoxious… only sometimes though.

"Is Lissa's friend here yet?" I asked.

"No… not yet. But she should be here soon. Oh look! There she is now!" Lissa squealed. I looked behind me and heard a door slam and a beautiful girl walk around to the other side and grab a _child?_

Huh… I wonder who the child is and why the girl has her. The girl looks my age or maybe a year younger, and the child couldn't be older than 3 years old. She looked oddly familiar… both of them did. Well the older girl did, the child with her looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't place who it was.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed.

Rose. Rose? _Rose._

Rose is the girl from the party. The girl that I took advantage of. My heart broke, seeing her now, knowing that after that day she probably felt low and used.

"Hi!" She hugged Lissa as best as she could with the child in her hands.

"Hey, Emily," Lissa smiled to the child- Emily.

"Rose, this is Dimitri," She pointed to me, "And his girlfriend Tasha. Dimitri, Tasha this is Rose and her daughter Emily."

"Hello," Tasha greeted them. I just stood there and stared at Rose.

This dinner should be interesting.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short. I will try to post another one and have this story done by the deadline (which is January 12****th****)**_

_**Review please!**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner & Questions

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Universe: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot. LFMH- A VA Lovers Group made the cover/banner.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed! It makes me really happy and means a lot!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**RPOV**

* * *

My eyes locked with his as I walked with Emily towards the front of Christian and Lissa's house.

_He couldn't be here. Not now. Not when everything is starting to get a bit better._

But he was… and he was with some girl that was ten times prettier than I would ever be.

Jealousy raised in me as I thought of all the things they probably did together.

"Hello," The black haired girl that was with Dimitri said.

"Hi." I said more harshly than I should have. Lissa gave me a look. I gave her a look back as if to say 'What?'… she just shook her head.

"Well, how about we go inside and get ready to eat. Dinner should be ready in five minutes." Christian said. I assumed he was trying to get rid of the tension.

Everyone mumbled agreements and we walked inside. Lissa shut the door behind us.

Soon enough dinner was served and we were feasting on ham, steak, turkey, mashed potatoes, salad, and anything else you could think of.

There were small conversations going on, but not much. Emily would talk to Christian about crazy nonsense, and Lissa would talk to Tasha about going shopping sometime soon. Dimitri and I just stayed quiet. Slowly conversations died down. Now the only person who was still talking was Emily.

It was starting to get awkward.

Halfway through dinner, Tasha asked me a question.

"So how old is your daughter?"

I stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Three."

"Oh. Wow. So you had her when you were young…" Tasha trailed off. From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri's eyes widen a bit. Three years ago was the day that we made a mistake.

To me, Emily will never be a mistake. It was the way she was conceived that would be the mistake.

"Who is her father?" Dimitri asked. Emily's head shot up, looking at me curiously.

I looked around the table.

_Should I tell him? _

I couldn't decide. He would never believe me… but I decided that I would. But only because it was Christmas time and he has a right to know his daughter.

But I would tell him in private. Not now with everyone watching.

"Just a one night stand." I answered.

* * *

"Rose." I turned around to see Dimitri. We were alone. He had caught me walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"I could tell you were lying about who the father is. Tell me. Isn't it kinda weird that she is three years old and three years ago was when we-"

I cut him off.

"No. It _was _a one night stand with someone."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Who?" Now was my chance to tell him.

I took a deep breath.

"You would never believe me."

I put his hands on either side of my head, resting the palms on the wall behind me, successfully trapping me.

"Tell me, Rose." His voice was hard, and some anger was laced into it.

I took another deep breath, looked him in his eyes, and opened my mouth to speak.

* * *

**Short again. I know and am sorry, but I wanted to get up a chapter for you all! Today was the last day of my break, so I have school tomorrow, but I will try to update daily to get this story done by the deadline which is the 12****th****.**

**So do you think Rose is going to tell him or is she going to chicken out and try to run off. Let me know which you want by reviewing! It would help me a lot to know!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Review if you wish :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions & More Questions

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Universe: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot. LFMH- A VA Lovers Group made the cover/banner.**

**So I'm sick :( and have time to write so I will try to update tomorrow also, but it depends on how I feel.**

**To everyone who keeps saying that they hate Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha stories, Dimitri is with Tasha stories, etc. I will assure you that this IS a Rose/Dimitri story, it will make sense soon as to why he is with Tasha.**

**To the guest who said it was an over-used plot to have Dimitri leave Rose pregnant for Tasha, it was in the summary that Dimitri was with Tasha and just to remind you that they were drunk and he can't really remember anything except that it was Rose who he slept with. He had no idea that she was pregnant when he left.**

**I don't mean to sound rude and stuff, but if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Vampiregirl2014- Haha, I am not too fond of Tasha either. I also get very into stories also lol! **

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed! It makes me really happy and means a lot!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**RPOV**

* * *

"You," I breathed the answer to his question.

I heard his breath catch in his throat as I told him.

"What?" He whispered.

"You. You are her father."

"That-that's impossible! When? How?" He was in shock.

"The night of the party. I was drunk and you were to and you had a fight with Avery, and then this happened."

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You left. I didn't know any way of contacting you. I didn't even know until three months after we…" I trailed off.

"Does she know?" I knew he was talking about Emily.

"No. I told her that her daddy had something important to do and could not be here right now."

He stayed silent.

"Would you like to meet her… I know you just already met her, but meet her as a father?"

"I-Not tonight. Not with everyone around. Give me your address and I will show up sometime this week."

"What do you mean you will show somewhere next week?" I heard a voice from the side of us.

"Tasha." Dimitri took his hands away from either side of my head and placed them by his side.

"I-" Dimitri began, but then stopped. It seemed like he didn't know what to say.

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

I had an idea that Emily was my daughter, I just didn't expect Rose to come out and say it like that.

I was speechless and didn't know what to say.

My shock increased as Tasha appeared.

_What do I say to my girlfriend? That I apparently have a three year old daughter that I never knew about and I have to help her and her mother out?_

Tasha isn't the one to take things lightly. I was scared. But not for me.

For Rose and Emily.

"Nothing. Just business." I answered Tasha after a while.

She looked at me skeptically before nodding and walking away.

I looked back at Rose once more before walking towards the kitchen, her in tow.

I silently grabbed a pen and paper and handed it to Rose.

She wrote her address down and handed the paper back to me.

"I'll come by this week."

* * *

**RPOV**

* * *

It's been two days since the party at Christian and Lissa's house and I couldn't get Dimitri off my mind since then.

"Momma," I turned to look at Emily.

"Yes, baby?"

"I know it's late, but can you help me with my letter for Santa." I smiled. I thought it was cute how she was always trying to be good for 'Santa'. Of course… that meant I had to spend more money pretending that it was Santa's presents… but I would do anything to make her happy.

I smiled said yes, following her to the living room. I grabbed a pencil and paper on the way.

Sitting down next to her she began to talk.

"I only want one thing for Christmas this year. I know it might be hard for Santa to bring it, but I believe that he can. He is Santa after all." She started.

"What is it that you want baby? I will write it down." I asked.

"I want my daddy."

* * *

**I'll write another chapter soon. Sometime today hopefully.**

**So what do you think about Emily's Christmas wish?**

**Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	6. Chapter 5: Parties & Mistletoes

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Universe: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot. LFMH- A VA Lovers Group made the cover/banner.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It really means a lot! We got to over 100! I am so surprised, this only has 5 chapters (now 6) but still managed to get over 100. Thank you all so so much! I can't even begin to describe how happy I am!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**RPOV**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Christmas music was being played. It was Christmas Eve and every year my neighbor holds a block party. Yes it's cold, but it is worth it to see the joy on all the kids faces, and teenagers and adults being able to see one another.

I stood and watched as Emily played with some kids that lived down the road at me.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lissa asked from next to me. She had come to.

"What is?" I answered almost immediately.

"This. Emily is having so much fun! Look at her!" I looked back towards Emily. She had a smile that stretched ear to ear, and I could see that she was giggling as one of the older boys, who looked about 9, made jokes and played with her.

"Yeah. I just wish Dimitri had come to meet her. I told him about her you know? The night you held the dinner and Dimitri and his _girlfriend _came."

"What!?" Lissa exploded.

"You told him? Why didn't you tell me?" She was screaming over the music and conversations around us.

"It's not that easy Liss. Did you just expect me to be able to say, 'Hey, Liss. Remember the guy who slept with me and left over three years ago and is the father of my daughter? Well I told him that he was a father during the dinner you held.'?"

"I guess not." Lissa said.

"Well anyway, he asked me where I lived and told me he would come by to see Emily and tell her that he was her dad… but he never showed."

Lissa gasped.

"I'm sorry!" She pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine. It's just… for Christmas Emily asked for her Daddy. It broke my heart Liss."

She continued to hug me.

I knew tonight was going to be long.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed after Emily got tired and wanted to go home. It was 9:00pm and I was already exhausted.

But I picked myself up and dragged myself towards my closet, which held Emily's gifts. I had most of them wrapped, but there were still a few to get done.

I quickly wrapped them, but made sure it was wrapped neatly, before checking to see if Emily was asleep.

When I opened her door, she was snoring slightly and had her stuffed animal, a monkey that I had gotten her for her birthday one time, was wrapped tightly in her arms.

I smiled and shut the door softly, before heading back to my room.

Little by little I brought down the gifts and placed them under the Christmas tree.

I sighed as I finished. When I looked up from my place on the couch, I spotted the mistletoe that Emily hung in the middle of the door frame that was from the kitchen to the living room.

Tears filled my eyes. I would never have someone that would want to kiss me under the mistletoe, or hug, or watch stupid TV shows and corny movies with.

I would never has someone to cherish a day with.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last :(**

**But after this I will be able to work on my other stories, I want to finish them because I have a lot of good story ideas planned in my head, and want to get them out but have so many stories already that I won't until I finish most of them.**

**But I might write an Epilogue (possibly a long one) , if I am able to get it up before the deadline (which is two days away!)**

**So do you think Dimitri is going to show?**

**BookLover694: It wasn't out of line :) Thank you for reviewing and pointing that out. He isn't being forced to help Rose and Emily but it was how he was raised to treat a girl right… even though what he did to Rose three years ago wasn't right, he was drunk… and had gotten in a fight and broken up with his girlfriend so wasn't thinking straight… not that that gives him an excuse but…**

**Mori Belicov Hathaway: True, but let's just pretend that it happened three years ago, but like three years and eleven months. :)**

**Thank you again to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed! **

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	7. Chapter 6: Presents & Surprises

**TO CHERISH A DAY**

**Summary: Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Universe: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**This is my story entry for the Christmas New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot. LFMH-A VA Lovers Group made the cover and banner. Richelle Mead is the wonderful person who owns Vampire Academy and its Characters etc.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read the last chapter! Means so much to me!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**RPOV**

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Mommy!" I sit up quickly as Emily jumps on my bed.

"It's Christmas!" She chants over and over again. I smile to her.

"Yes it is sweetie."

"Can we open presents now?" She asked.

"Sure." We walked down stairs, well I carried Emily, and made our way to the tree.

I handed Emily her gifts one by one, and she tore them open. In the end my living room was filled with wrapping paper and toys.

Emily had given me a painting that she had made the other day, in her room, so it was a surprise. I loved it. It was of me and her and she was sitting on a swing in the park and I was pushing her.

Emily wore a huge smile on her face the whole day.

* * *

Emily and I decided to stay home for Christmas this year, and were now currently sitting on the couch watching her favorite movie… Cinderella.

Halfway through the movie, the million dollar question arrived.

"Why didn't Santa bring me my daddy?" I was speechless. What should I say to her? It would break her heart knowing the truth… at least this young.

"I was so good all year, and it was the only thing I asked for. I loved my other gifts, but I was really hoping for my daddy."

"Maybe daddy wasn't able to be brought." I answered. As she opened her mouth to respond, the doorbell rung. I looked at it in confusion, I wasn't expecting anyone to come today.

I walked over to the door and opened it. What I saw made me gasp, and tears filled my eyes.

"Dimitri," I whispered. He was dressed in jeans, and a black button up shirt, and wore his long duster over top. He was holding two flower bouquets, and a bag, one filled with gifts.

"Who is it?" I heard Emily ask.

She looked from behind me.

"Mr. 'mitri!" She cried and hugged his legs. A big smile was on her face.

"Hello, Angel." I gestured for him to come in, and he did. Emily followed behind him.

We sat down on the couch and Dimitri handed me on of the flowers.

I smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Milaya." He turned to Emily and gently placed the flowers in her hands.

"For you," He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him again.

"You're welcome, Angel. Here, I have some gifts for you." He passed her the gifts, and she opened them, each time saying thank you and smiling.

Once she was done, I said her name.

"Yes, momma?" I looked at Dimitri and he nodded.

"You know how you asked Santa for your daddy?" She nodded.

"I'm right here, Angel." Dimitri said.

"Daddy?" She looked at him. He nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"Daddy!" She jumped into his open arms.

"Where were you?"

"I had some important stuff to do, but I am never leaving you or your mommy ever again." He said.

"Roza," I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"I- we have a child together. I have strong feelings for you, even though we have only talked a few times. Please, make me the happiest man alive and become my girlfriend?"

I sat and thought for a moment. I looked at Emily who was snuggled protectively in his arms.

Smiling brightly I replied.

"Yes,"

"Thank you!" I scooted over and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my forehead.

It didn't matter what would happen tomorrow, or a week from now, or even three years from now… I knew that right now in this moment… this Christmas Day… I would have a family. Maybe not a perfect one yet, but still a family… with Dimitri and Emily.

And I would forever remember the time we were able to cherish a day.

* * *

**I might add another chapter after the contest is over (a longer version of this chapter). I would have made it longer, but it is 11:40pm and I am tired, and everything has to be in by tomorrow so I am trying to get everything done. Also, there WILL BE an epilogue (a long one!)!**

**So the epilogue will go up after the contest is over, along with the longer version of this chapter, and an AN of thank you's to all the readers who favorited/followed/reviewed, and to everyone who read (though I can't put your Pen name or anything…).**

**Sad that this story is going so soon, but now I will be able to work on my other stories, and have more stories in the future for you all :)**

**Be on the look-out for the longer version and epilogue! **

**Thank you!**

**Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	8. Voting Time!

It's time for voting!

So the poll is on Love Fades Mine Has – VALovers Fanfiction profile, I will also post a link to it on my profile just in case you can't find it.

You are able to vote up to two stories, and the other information is in their story named: VA Seasonal Contests

So excited!

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


End file.
